Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a server system and a method for automatically managing configuration information. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rack server system and a method for automatically managing rack configuration information.
Description of Related Art
With advances in network technology, servers configured to store data, maintain the operations of networks, and provide various network services have become more and more important. A rack server system can pile multiple servers in a rack. Due to the ability of efficient management and heat dissipation, rack server systems are widely used in the apparatus rooms of the enterprises, organizations, and data centers.
The rack server system has a rack management controller (RMC) for managing the operation inside the rack server system, such as rotational speeds of fans in the rack server system. Generally, rack configuration information stored in the rack management controller is entered manually. Therefore, during the operation of the rack server system, if an error, which may be caused by an error of the rack management controller or a replacement of the rack management controller, of the rack configuration information occurred, the rack server system has to be manually set again before it operates correctly. It is inconvenient in managing the servers for the manager, and is difficult to estimate the troubleshooting time when servers fail. As a result, the servers may be out of network services for a long time, or users may be discontented with the network services provided by the servers.